


Afternoon Delight

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, disqualify, hellshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During another argument at the Arclight household Thomas leaves to find someone else to spend his afternoon with. Although perhaps not in the way Ryoga imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

It was another of Chris and Bryron's arguments that had forced Thomas out of the house. He didn't understand how two people could argue so much about something so stupid, although given the last time he and Michael had snuck out during an argument Thomas was sure to leave his bickering relatives a note to say he'd gone out.

As per the last countless times Thomas had left during an argument he made his way directly to the Kamishiro household although this time he came with a small plush shark about four inches big he'd found at a toy store, he wasn't sure if it was a peace offering or if he was just using it to tease Ryoga even more. Either way the younger boy was getting a shark.

As Thomas rounded the corner to the Kamishiro residence he met Rio leaving the house, presumably to go into town as she carried a small handbag with her,

"You can just go on in, he isn't doing anything today anyway" Rio told the middle Arclight as she passed by him on her way to wherever she was going.

Catching her meaning Thomas grinned and walked slightly quicker towards the entrance to Ryoga's home. This time he took off his boots so as not to alert the purple haired teen he was coming, following the sounds of bass strings being plucked seemingly at random Thomas was able to find his duelling rival easily at which point he let out a shrill cry of 'sharkie!' and flung his arms around the other boys neck,

"What the fuck? Get off you idiot!" Ryoga cursed trying to throw the blonde off him, "What are you even doing here?"

"Oh you'll hurt my feelings ~" Thomas pouted, "And after I brought you a present" he detached himself from Ryoga and held the shark plush out in front of him as an olive branch, "His name is George"

"George is a stupid name for a shark" Ryoga bit back, he clearly thought Thomas was up to something,

"Ryoga that's not nice, you'll make me cry" Thomas pouted more for effect and even let loose a few crocodile tears for good effect, trying to tug on those heartstrings,

"Alright fine, don't, don't cry. I'm sorry" Ryoga muttered, "Can I have George please?"

"Do you promise to take care of him?" Thomas asked his mood instantly brightening, "Because I won't give him to you if you don't promise"

"I promise, just give me the damn shark" Ryoga clearly had no patience for Thomas' games today, or ever,

"You have to give me something too ~" Thomas sang, "Or else I won't know you're serious"

"What do you want? I'm not giving you any of my cards"

"I don't want your cards"

"Than what _do_ you want?"

"A kiss"

Ryoga's mouth fell open. He really did look like a guppy, eyes bulged to an almost cartoon proportion, his mouth opening and closing and he tried to process what Thomas had just said,

"You can't be serious" Ryoga finally snapped, "We hate each other"

"How mean! You're my best friend Ryoga ~" Thomas pouted again making Royga flinch at the thought of more tears from the older boy,

"Ok, ok, just, don't start crying on me" poor Ryoga, he had absolutely no idea how to deal with a crying Arclight, it was trouble enough dealing with Rio when she was upset,

"You hurt my feelings, you have to kiss them better" Thomas insisted, "Or else I'll take George home with me and tell Rio how mean you were"

"Fine! One kiss!"

"On the lips"

"Not on your life"

"Ok, bye Ryoga. Let's go home George, clearly someone doesn't know _how_ to be nice. We'll just have to find Rio and tell her about this" Thomas brushed past Ryoga and headed for the hallway again, or rather he attempted to as Ryoga caught his arm before he could leave the other boys room.

"Wait. Stop. Fine"

"Fine?"

"I'll kiss you" Ryoga ground out through gritted teeth, "One kiss, on the lips"

"I knew you liked me really!" Thomas exclaimed with glee, "Alright Ryoga, you better make it a good one too. None of this quick touch and then saying it was a kiss, you have to close your eyes and kiss me for at least five minutes"

"You have a lot of conditions for a stupid stuffed shark" Ryoga almost growled, but then if Thomas told Rio anything that had happened he knew Rio would take the blonde's side and then he'd be left alone to face whatever wrath she threw at him. When exactly did his life get so exhausting?

"So do you agree or should I leave?" Thomas' eyes danced, he knew he'd get what he wanted, he always did with Ryoga, it just took some prodding to get but it was always worth it in the end,

"I agree to your stupid terms"

"Great! Here then you can have George" Thomas handed the shark to Ryoga who then set him on his bed before turning back to the other,

"Alright so how do you want to –" Ryoga was cut off when Thomas kissed him roughly against the mouth almost head butting him in the process, five minutes on the clock.

Ryoga shut his eyes and without knowing what to do with his hands, this being rather his first kiss, placed them gingerly on Thomas' hips which the other saw as an invitation to move closer to Ryoga until they were flush together.

Thomas didn't know if it was him or if it was Ryoga acting on some sort of instinct presumably from his life as Nasch but at some point a simple kiss on the mouth had turned into a full fledged make out session on top of Ryoga's bed. The older of the pair sitting astride the younger with Ryoga's hands digging almost uncomfortably into Thomas' hips with the blonde's hands twined in Ryoga's purple locks.

They hadn't even noticed when Rio came home. She must have called out to them since she came looking when they didn't answer,

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you were busy" it was this that tore the kissing pair apart, Rio Kamishiro stood in the doorway to her brothers room with the look of a woman trying desperately not to laugh, "I'll leave you to it" and with that she was gone.

"I can't believe she saw that" Ryoga groaned leaning his head back against his headboard.

Thomas took this as a sign to leave. This would be awkward enough for Ryoga to explain without him interfering, besides he'd done enough _interfering_ for one day,

"You better keep your promise or I'll take George away" Thomas said casually as he left Ryoga's room,

"Thomas" Ryoga's voice made the blonde stop in his tracks, was Ryoga going to punch him now? He didn't want to go home with a black eye. He'd never hear the end of it, "next time just tell me what you want. No more games"

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Thomas shot a grin over his shoulder at Ryoga who was still sitting on the bed looking rather dishevelled, "See you later ~"

And with that Thomas was gone. He pulled on his boots and headed for home with a slight skip in his step, it looked like he'd found a brand new game to play with Ryoga. One that was even more fun than duelling.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I love this paring. If you like what I'm doing here why not hit the kudos button or leave a comment below, it really makes an authors day to see what people think of our work.


End file.
